Gwen's Sunny Little Friend
by Critterz11
Summary: Gwen Stacy befriends a kitten after rescuing it scared in a tree's canopy. The little cat takes a liking to her, and after a checkup at the veteranarian's, it's determined she wants to keep her fuzzy baby.


It was a peaceful day in the suburbs of Queens. People out to work in their vehicles, birds and squirrels playfully bustling in the treetops, a sprinkler rinsing over a grassy lawn. No villains, no crooks, just a calm day. And this was perfect for Gwen: Gwen Stacy, that was. As a member of a league of arachnid-based superheroes devoted to using their abilities and sharp wits to protect innocent civilians from danger. She threw over a hoodie onto her light blonde bob-cut hair, a mask part of her suit, which was mostly white with some black design and pink trims that resembled whimsical spider webs. She loaded in the silk canisters activated on her palms, as well as the adhesive boots she used to help walk and navigate on smooth surfaces.

"You got this, Gwen!" She boosted confidence to herself, a soft smile forming on her face, light blue eyes gleaming with courage. While there may not be have any reports or signs of danger, one could never still be too cautious. With a flick of her wrist, she slung a silky web strand and glided above the houses. Running about like a ninja whose objective was to blend with the daylight than with darkness and shadows, Gwen rushed about scoping the area. "Seems nothing's really about..." She added, after some time of looking around. "Maybe I'll go see if Peter's around and we could hang out..." Gwen was about to add, before she heard a slight, shrilling sound. She rushed in the direction where the miffed crying was coming from. She crept down carefully, taking notice of a large black, white and tan dog barking up a tree, quite aggressively.

"That's Mr. Evans' dog, broken out from their yard yet again." Gwen sighed to herself. She knew that canine looked to get loose and run about, but what was more suspicious why they were barking and growling up at the tree, paws clawing and withering on the tree's bark. She climbed upon a post to get a better glimpse, and saw a cat, actually, a young kitten frightened among the tree's canopy as it meowed, scared and fearful to climb back down.

"That poor little cat...it's too afraid to navigate down safely, and it seems to be shakily caught on the branch. I must help." Gwen thought for a second, then sprung into immediate action. "Hey! You there, leave them alone!" Gwen shouted in a serious, but affable tone of voice at the dog. The mutt caught attention of her, it letting out an intimidated snarl as it charged for her. Gwen smirked, knowing this was according to plan. She took a flick on her hand and shot a strand of web at the dog's jaw, muzzling it lightly. While the dog played and pawed to unravel itself, Gwen took advantage of the distraction and ascended the tree carefully, reaching out for the scared kitten with one hand.

"It's okay...don't be afraid, little kitty cat..." Gwen spoke in a soft, reassuring manner as the kitten took notice, still a bit shaky and clinging onto the branch fearfully with its claws. "I'm here to help you, little one." The cat carefully walked forward, still a bit nervous, but having a instinct of trust for the strange, masked heroine as they came close. Once the kitten was in careful reach, Gwen scooped it up softly in her other arm like a child, holding it close but not too tight. It mewed softly, but felt trust in Gwen as she navigated safely. The dog had managed to finish chewing up the silk, but ran off in a state of surprise when it saw Gwen. Was it instinct that she wasn't one to be messed with, was what could cross Gwen's mind seeing them rush back over the fence into their own yard.

Taking the kitten carefully in, Gwen rushed back to her home before anyone could draw too much attention on her heroism. It wasn't a bad thing, but, she wanted to make sure her new feline friend wasn't badly injured by any means. She threw off her mask upon entering her room and carefully placed the kitten down on the bed, it searching around curiously. The little creature was definitely not showing any major injuries or wounds, but it definitely

seemed lost and confused. The lack of a collar and tag around its neck gave her the impression the baby animal was probably a stray. She knew the best thing to do was to, of course, consider a veterinarian or an animal shelter for some help. Getting dressed from her suit into a more casual, but, appropriately-fitting outfit, she took the kitten with careful arms and wrapped it softly in the comfort of a clean, snug blanket.

The animal shelter was a bit of a walk-away, and Gwen didn't want to resort to slinging around with such a fragile, frightened kitten, so she took the nearby bus uptown into the city. At the shelter, she spoke to the front desk that this little kitten had been found scared up a tree, and lying through her lips, she spoke of how she helped the animal by getting a ladder. The manager at the front desk politely took her into the back room of the shelter, where the other cats

and kittens that had been rescued had found some comfort and nurture by the staff. She placed her feline companion, carefully down on the examination table. The little kitten was still a bit shaken up, but soon calmed down as it purred and sat patiently. The veterinarian came in and observed them carefully, taking notice the animal was indeed not injured or showed any unnatural behaviors and reactions.

"So, they're alright?" Gwen asked, curiously.

"Yep, she's pretty healthy." The vet added. "Actually quite playful and spry for a kitten that you described as pretty fearful. She's calmed down quite a bit." Gwen smiled, relieved. She asked if the shelter was willing to take the kitten in and help it find a home, but it seemed as Gwen spoke on that, the cat walked closer and closer to her, rubbing against her affectionately. It was pretty clear the little one didn't want to part away from her.

"Well...I could take care of you." Gwen spoke softly, holding them in her arms gently. "But, I'll have to focus a lot of attention and support into making sure you're well-cared for. I've never had any pets really before, so, this is a new experience..." she added. Thankfully, the staff provided Gwen with all she needed to know about caring for kittens, as well as some supplies: a food and water dish, nutrient-induced food, some toys, a litterbox, a snug bed and carrier, as well as even a little collar for her kitty to wear.

"I think I'll call you Sunny, because your soft, light orange fur reminds me of a beam of sunlight." Gwen spoke to the cat, who seemed comforted and mewed happily in approval of her name suggestion. With that, she carefully took Sunny with her out of the shelter and home, to begin her new bond with a little, furry friend that looked upon as her hero.


End file.
